Resin molded articles such as polycarbonate or acrylic board hitherto lack properties including hardness, weather resistance, contamination resistance, solvent resistance and the like, and therefore undergo surface treatments in most instances for covering these properties.
The above surface treatments are exemplified by curable type-coating materials such as a room temperature curable coating material or a two-pack urethane coating material (see Patent Literature 1).
However, a film treated with the above coating materials is easy to get a scratch likely to be conspicuous.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 2004-131601
Also, treatments of specular surface of metal such as plating, vapor deposition and sputtering are employed for designability (see Patent Literature 2).
In the case of carrying out the treatments of specular surface of metal, however, a treated film is easy to get a scratch likely to be conspicuous. In addition to this, though the surface treatments as discussed above is commonly carried out after the treatments of specular surface such as vapor deposition and sputtering, a treated film obtained thereby is easy to get a scratch likely to be conspicuous.
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 2003-293146
Further, in recent years, a top coat for automotive vehicles is being directed to achieve a high durability so as to maintain a coating appearance of new one for a long period of time. Therefore, it is required to have an abrasion resistance so as not to get scratches even by carwash, dust, small stones sprung up, or the like.
Coating materials hitherto known to have the abrasion resistance are exemplified by those of an ultraviolet (UV) cure type, an electron beam energy (EB) cure type, a silica-based hard coating agent type, and a two-pack acrylic urethane-based soft type (see Patent Literature 3).
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 6-29362